Warrior of the Fallen
by willowdesade
Summary: Laine Stevens is 15 her life was messed up but not this bad. when she starts having dreams visions and voices in her head telling her she is a warrior she thinks she is  being run supernaturally or is this the start of a battle?


**__**

Warrior of the Fallen

I'm different.

I've always been different, but I never knew why. Was it because I had 2 completely different coloured eyes one blue and the other green. Was it because both my parents disappeared off the face of the earth? No I don't know, I was just different. I lay in bed for a bit longer, thinking. I finally threw back my covers and got out of bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and trudged down stairs to the kitchen. Elyse Abendorth my legal guardian was cooking, she was German. She came to Oaks Hollow for a job, she became my babysitter because my parents were always busy, both being doctors then she became my legal guardian after mum and dad…. disappeared. "Good morning, Laine" Elyse smiled her big beautiful grin. Elyse was very pretty and body proud. She had olive skin, beautiful thick chocolate brown hair and light green eyes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. "Hi Elyse" I smiled tiredly plonking my butt lazily on the kitchen stool. "How are you feeling this morning Stevens?" she asked pouring me a glass of orange juice. "Me?" I frowned confused sipping my drink. "You're the only Stevens I see in this house kiddo"

"I'm fine, I just have a little headache that's all" I answered. "Too many late nights, huh?" she gave me a side long glance. "What are you talking about?! I was in bed by…" I trailed off dropping my glass then gripping my head in pain, when the glass smashed it felt like the sound was magnified. Suddenly as if I was watching a television images popped into my vision in little snippets, I saw both my parents then it flashed onto a tree a great big sad looking willow suddenly a bright white flash filled my vision. I fell backwards off the chair, as soon as I made contact with the ground my vision was back to normal again, I was breathing heavily and sweating. Elyse was crouching beside me looking panic stricken "Laine! Are you okay!?" she put a hand on my shoulder, I took a couple of seconds to register her question. "Yeah. I'm fine" I replied. "What happened?" I asked dazed. "You… I don't know how to uh… explain it… you dropped the glass then fell…." she tried to explain. I waved my hand cutting her off "I'm gonna shower" I stood up and started to walk unsteadily to the bathroom. "What about breakfast?" Elyse asked. "I think I lost my appetite" I muttered, holding onto the railing as I climbed the stairs. I could hear Elyse talking in German and I knew immediately she was cursing.

I stood in the bathroom waiting for the shower to warm up, I looked in the mirror, my skin looked pale, my eyes looked dull and my brunette hair was limp, I looked terrible. I shook my head in disgust. I looked down into the sink then back into the mirror again.

My breath caught in my throat, I was paralysed to the spot. Instead of my reflection staring at me I saw another face one that I didn't recognise, one that looked unnatural.

I couldn't explain it to another human. I wanted to scream.

The thing in the mirror had white skin tinged with blue, its eyes were the colour of mustard, the lips were black and cracked, its nose was out of shape and its cheeks seemed empty. Although I could see the face clearly it was still shadowed. I stared into it, not wanting to tear my gaze away. Then a beast like growl came from its throat. The room suddenly felt cold and empty. "I've found you" the voice sounded possessed yet distant. "What?" I whispered. But suddenly black swirls filled the mirror. A huge gust of wind blew straight through me, I squeezed my eyes shut and heard a banshee like scream. Suddenly it all stopped. I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what I might find. But it was all normal, nothing had changed. Had I imagined it all? No it all seemed too vivid. I looked back into the mirror, nothing. What was that? Then I became aware of the steam curling around my ankles, I had a panic attack but then remembered the shower. "Shit!" I cursed. How long had I been standing there. I shook my head and turned off the shower, there was no way I was having a shower now!

I collapsed on my bed, I covered my face with my hands "Ugh!" I moaned. My head throbbed, my heart was pounding and I felt even more tired. It's amazing what a teenage girl could go through in such a fine gap. Being 15 sucked. My imagination could get out of hand. In my heart I knew that seeing creepy thing in the mirror wasn't just imagination.

I sat up, just to fall back again, tiredness was defiantly taking over. I looked over at my clock it was only 20 past 7, I'm sure it would be okay if I shut my eyes for a minute or 5.

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. "You only have 8 minutes to get ready now hurry up!" Elyse left me to get ready I picked my uniform up and started to undress.

Soon I was ready, I said bye to Elyse and left.

Ally was standing at the corner waiting. "Sorry, how long have you been waiting?" I asked tiredly. "Not long I thought I was… God you look bloody awful!" she exclaimed. "Wow thanks! Typical English charm" I muttered sarcastically. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I've just had a pretty… weird morning " I answered. "Aww…poor Stevens, leads such a dramatic life" Ally mocked. I shook my head "What happened to the shy English girl Ally Johanson?" I asked. "You happened" she prompted. "Oh really? No way! Why would I do such a thing?" I said. "Your so cynical Stevens" she pouted. I smiled at her remark. "Big words for a little girl" I smirked. She rolled her eyes. "You better not be proposing that my shortness has anything to do with my smartness" she responded as we rounded the corner. "Sometimes I wish your height somehow affected your speech" I sighed. "You're so mean" she pouted. I shrugged.

"I saw Luke in the weekend" she smirked.

Luke Gray, where do I start with him. He was popular, not because he was a sports freak or because he dated the hottest girl in school, in fact he didn't have a girlfriend. Luke was the school's best musician. He was an artist, a pretty good one. He was basically good at everything he did. Normally I would despise people like that, but not Luke. He was the most level headed, down to earth guy anyone would ever meet. That's why I liked him but he was also gorgeous. "That's great Ally" I said trying not to sound interested. "Your unrequited love for him is strong" Ally said as we entered the school grounds. "It's not unrequited thank you very much" I glared at her. She tutted me "well in that case you won't mind if I go and tell him" she started to swerve off course, I looked over and saw him standing with a couple of his friends laughing, his sandy brown hair falling in his blue grey eyes, I couldn't help but stare hopelessly. Then I saw Ally a couple of metres away from him and remembered what she was about to do. I ran after her then hooked my arm around hers "actually I would mind" I said through gritted teeth steering her away. "See unrequited love Stevens" Ally pointed out. "What would you know about that stuff anyway?" I demanded. "Hey I've had experience, you should know" she said proudly. I snorted and was about to laugh, then suddenly I let go of her arm and clutched my head in pain, I stumbled a little bit Ally grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes and the willow tree popped into my head again, then the bright light flashed. "I've found you" came a deathly voice. I felt myself falling back, then I felt my head connect with the ground. I didn't want to open my eyes because I sensed a lot of people standing around me. "Call an ambulance!" someone shouted. "No! Don't call an ambulance" I responded breathlessly. I opened my eyes and saw at least 20 people standing around me including Luke. Ally was kneeling next to me looking worried. "Jesus" I muttered massaging my temples. "God Laine! Are you okay?" Ally pulled me up. "I'm fine Ally" I answered pulling my arm away. I looked at everyone in waiting they all stared back. "I'm okay, perfectly fine" I said. I took my first unsteady step and almost fell over again, before I could regain my balance someone else grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up, my heart almost stopped, it was Luke. "Thanks" I sighed. "Is your head okay?" he asked. "It's fine, I'm fine." I pulled my arm away from Luke "Thanks" I said again. But before he had time to answer I was walking away from the scene with Ally. "My god Laine!" she breathed. "I'm okay, Ally, just keep your mouth shut" I warned as we rounded the corner.

"Hey " I greeted all our other friends who were standing by my locker. Zoe, Anna, Rachael, Hilary and Tanya. "God Laine are you okay!" exclaimed Hilary. "Wow word spreads quick" I responded opening my locker. "It does" Anna agreed. "Your such an idiot! Gosh!" Tanya punched my arm. I groaned and pulled my books out of my locker.

After I closed my locker all these voices echoed in my head whispering my name eerily. I stopped everyone, "did you hear that?" I questioned. "Hear what?" Zoe asked. "People whispering my name and crap" I answered. "Unless it was you guys" I added. Anna shook her head. "You really didn't hear that?" I had to make sure. "Really, we didn't, you must be hearing things" Tanya answered. I shook my head.

"The morning wasn't good to you, was it?" Hilary said. "Like you wouldn't believe" I muttered walking outside into the cool air. We stood in silence, no one knew what to say to anyone.

I decided to sit on the brick wall I put my head in my lap, my headache felt a hell of a lot worse now. "Maybe you should go home, Laine" Ally came and sat next to me. "No, I'm fine" I lied. "Seriously Laine I think you should go home, you fainted once today and now your hearing things" Ally said. "Seriously Ally I think I can make it through the day" I glanced at her. She shook her head then the ball rang for group class. "Are you coming Laine?" Rachael called. "Umm… no I think I'm just gonna sit out here a bit, I don't think Mr Beagly will mind, considering Jason is always late" I looked up and realized that everyone was gone. "Great" I muttered. "Now I'm talking to myself" I stood up, I can't believe they all ditched me in the middle if a friggen sentence. I shook my head which made my headache even worse. I massaged my temples for what felt like the hundredth time today. I walked around the little lunch area not looking where I was going still nursing my temples. I crashed into someone I groaned loudly "Jesus" I cursed. "Sorry" I grumbled half heartedly. I was about to keep walking when who ever it was spoke "Their calling you Laine" I froze and turned slowly around, I saw a girl walking away from me. "Hey! I'm sorry were talking to me?!" I called out to the girl. She turned around. "Whose calling me?" I questioned. She looked at me as if I were crazy then quickly walked off. "Never mind" I whispered under my breath continuing on to group class.

As I climbed the stairs I stumbled a couple of times then finally managed to make it through the door. "Ahhh Laine thankyou for joining us" Mr Beagly grinned. "Pleasure to be here" I muttered sitting down. "I'm amazed Laine, Jason beat you to class by about ten minutes, your normally quite prompt. Jason is a bad role model, don't look up to him" Beagly joked. Jason started to protest which usually happened. "I'm surprised she even made it to group class after the episode this morning" Jason smirked. "What happened this morning?" Beagly questioned eagerly. "Jason you're a gossip queen"

"King" he corrected. "And Mr Beagly your just nosey" I finished. The teacher opened his mouth in protest "It's good to get involved in your students lives I should have you know"

I rolled my eyes "Not their personal though"

"C'mon Laine what happened" he whined. It was going to be a long day.

After group class I went straight to the student reception in hope of scoring some Panadol. "How can I help you this morning Laine?" asked the receptionist Mrs Allis. "Panadol" I said quietly. Mrs Allis looked at me sympathetically "Sorry Laine". My face fell "No way! When did you stop giving out Panadol?" I demanded. "When the principal found some people using it incorrectly " she sighed. I felt extremely bitter to whoever it was. "Ohmigod this is unbelievable! I have a headache the size of a tornado and I'm not even allowed to have one stupid pill!" I exclaimed. Mrs Allis looked shocked to see my angry outburst. "C'mon Mrs Allis you can trust me, please" I groaned. "I'm sorry Laine, I wish I could help but it's against school policy now" she tried. "Bloody hell" I muttered under my breath. "Don't be surprised if I come back" I turned to leave. I pushed out the door and paused outside in the refreshing air. I was about to make my way to science which would add more to my headache. When someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and faced none other then Luke Gray. "Hey Laine I Uhh… heard about your little Panadol issue" he said scratching his head. "Oh you heard that?" I asked a little embarrassed. "I couldn't help but hear considering I was sitting behind you" he smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, my head is just making me have anger management issues" I sighed blushing a little bit. "I think I can help you" he pulled out a packet of Panadol from his pocket. I felt a warm glow wash over me and a wave of relief. I took the box from him and took out one pill and my water bottle. I swallowed down the pill followed by some water. I put my bottle back in my bag and handed him the box. "Thank you so much" I smiled tiredly. "Hope you feel better" he smiled back. "Me too" I grumbled. "Well see ya" he turned to leave. "Yeah, bye" I went in the other direction.

I got to science just in time, then I froze inside the doorway. My legs wouldn't go any further. I felt an icy breeze travel up my neck, I felt alone then I saw it in the window on the other side of the room, the thing from my bathroom mirror, it turned away and disappeared in swirl of black. "Laine are you coming in?" my teacher's voice brought me back to reality, not that I had left it in the first place. I tried to speak but my words were caught in my throat. "Laine? Are you alright?" Mr Guest asked concerned. "I….I…Have to go" I managed to squeeze out then span around and charged out of the corridor. "Laine!" I heard Mr Guest call after me.

I walked into the hall and hid in the corner. I started hyperventilating. What was happening to me! Was I going crazy? Or was I dreaming? I closed my eyes tightly in hope of waking up. Then as if someone turned on the TV in my head pictures started to appear right in front of me.

The willow tree. Then the school car park. The willow tree came back, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I curled over in pain. Then the car park again but this time I saw Miss Lang the young student teacher walking across the car park, then it seemed as if out of nowhere a black car came hurtling towards her. She didn't see it coming and before she could even scream it hit her with a bone cracking thud. Then silence. My vision returned to normal that was crazy! Vivid but crazy. I took a deep breath and shook the vision away and started to walk outside. I walked down the hall steps and just like in my vision I saw Miss Lang walking in the car park. I heard a screeching of tyres inside my head my instincts told me to jump out and save her. But I thought I was being irrational. Then it all happened in slow motion the car came hurtling towards her, my eyes widened. "Miss Lang!!" I screamed, but before she turned to look, the car hit her at 100 kilometres per hour. There was a sickening crack thud as she hit the windscreen then tumbled off the back of the car. The car screeched to a halt, I screamed in complete horror. All the people that heard the screech of tyres rushed out. People screamed others stood starring at the body of Miss Lang. I couldn't move. Then the head girl rushed over to me, grabbed my shoulders and steered me away from the scene.

I had seen it all happen before.

I had had a premonition.

****

I sat in the sick bay with the head girl next to me and Mrs Allis sitting on a chair opposite me. The head girl's name was Sabina Daniels. "I can't believe that someone would speed in a school" Sabina exclaimed. "I know! It's disgusting!" Mrs Allis agreed. I had sat there silent the whole time. "How are you feeling Laine?" asked Sabina. "Terrible" I answered numbly. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have stopped it from happening" Sabina tried to reassure me. "Exactly Laine, you couldn't have seen it coming" Mrs Allis added. "I'm not sure that's true" I mumbled. "What were you doing out of class?" Mrs Allis asked lightly. It took me a while to answer. I was gonna have to place my words carefully. "I went to the hall looking for someone, then I was about to come to the sick bay because I felt sick" I answered. Mrs Allis and Sabina looked satisfied with my answer even though I stretched the truth a bit. "Do you wanna go home?" Sabina asked. "Elyse isn't home" I answered quietly. "Can we get a hold of her at work?" Mrs Allis questioned. I shook my head "She's gone to Hanson for an interview" I added. "Oh I can take you home then" Sabina offered. For some reason I began to feel angry, I wanted to scream, they were treating me like a charity case or better yet a friggen nutcase! "No I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth. I clenched my hands into tight balls, my nails digging into my palms. "Are you sure Laine? You've been through a lot today" Mrs Allis said. "I'm fine! Okay!! Just bloody great! Quit treating me like… a kid!! I'm just great I've seen a hell of a lot worse in my life!" I lashed out . I cowered back quickly, all the things I had just said it didn't feel like it came out of my own mouth, it wasn't me, it can't have been me, I would never say anything like that to a teacher! They both looked at me in horror. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell… I don't know… I'm sorry" I stammered. "It's okay Laine maybe you need some time" Mrs Allis said standing up. "Come on Sabina" They both left. I felt like crying but I couldn't bring myself to. I looked over into the window across from me. I saw my reflection, my skin looked washed out and my hair mattered. But what I noticed was my eyes were practically glowing. I rushed up to the window to get a closer look. I was right my blue and green eyes were glowing unnaturally. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again, they were back to normal. I put my hand to my forehead, walked back to the bed and collapsed on it. I looked up at the roof, was I really going crazy?? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I woke up Sabina and Mrs Allis were with me again. "How are you feeling?" Sabina questioned. "I've still go the meanest headache" I answered groggily. "I'll get you a drink of water" Mrs Allis offered, leaving the room. "What's the time?" I asked sitting up. "Almost lunch" Sabina replied. "Did I really sleep that long" I groaned. Sabina nodded, then Mrs Allis came back with a glass of water. I took it from her gratefully then drank. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ms Murhton walking in. "I have an update on Miss Lang" she announced. "What is it?" Sabina asked eagerly. "Well she's not dead but is very lucky not to be" the teacher with a mid life crisis paused. "She has fractured her skull, 3 broken ribs, she has a green stick fracture, all the normal cuts and bruises. But she also has concussion" she finished. Mrs Allis let out a sigh of relief. "So she's going to be okay?" I demanded. "Lets hope so" Ms Murhton sighed. "But she's not dead" I said quickly. "No she's not dead" the teacher said a little impatiently. I relaxed my shoulders and relief washed over me. "Thank god" I breathed. Then the bell rang. "Do you want to go home now?" Sabina asked quickly hoping that I wouldn't lash out again. "No I'm good, I need air."

Sabina nodded in understanding. I stood up "Thanks" I smiled. "That's okay" Sabina smiled back. "If you need anything you can come back" Mrs Allis told. I smiled then left.

As I sauntered towards my friends I replayed everything that happened today in my head it seemed so artificial. Before I even reached my friends they all rushed up to me. I raised my hands in surrender "No questions"

I sat down and rested my head in my hands.

"Laine what happened?" Rachael asked. "It's a long story" I answered. "I'm listening" Rachael urged. "No! Just get out of my face, okay! When I say no questions I mean it!" I snapped. Then guilt washed over me. "I'm so…sorry" I stuttered and ran off.

I ran into the girls bathroom thankfully no one was there. I stumbled into one of the cubicles and slammed the door shut . I slid down the wall, I covered my face with my hands. My emotions were out of control and I knew that most normal teenage girls didn't go through this. I felt angry at myself, for snapping at Rachael, for not knowing what was happening to me. This most certainly wasn't puberty! "Bloody hell!" I lashed out. Tears started to stream down my face but they were silent tears. I rested my head on the wall behind me. "Laine are you in here?" came Ally's voice. I wiped at my cheeks "No" I answered numbly. "Man Laine" Ally sighed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know Ally" I breathed. She was silent.

"Ya know Hilary's in hysterics" Ally told me. "She's worried" she explained. I puffed my cheeks up "I don't think she needs to be" I muttered. "Do you wanna come out now?" she questioned. I took a breathe "Not particularly, no"

Ally groaned "Stevens you can't stay in there forever"

"Just watch me" I protested. "For gods sake Laine you have to come out okay, even if you don't talk to anyone"

I stayed silent. Ally continued to talk "Laine whatever 's going on at home or whatever maybe you should talk to a councillor"

I smirked "I don't need a councillor thanks Ally"

"Well fix whatever it is"

"I don't know what it is that I need to fix" I paused "Or who" I added. "Laine just come out" she sighed, I heard a hint of failure in her voice. I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath.

I stood up and opened the door. "Thank you" Ally said. "Have you been crying?" she asked. "No" I lied.

"C'mon."

As soon as I got home I trudged up to my room, ignoring Elyse's questions of concern.

I flopped down on my bed and looked over at the picture of both my parents smiling faces. Mum with her long shiny black hair and dad with his goofy grin. I smiled a little then frowned, I never really noticed the background, I sat up and picked up the photo and looked closely at the background. It seemed dull, yet beautiful. There was an angel headstone? But behind the angel was a tree.

A willow tree.

I suddenly dropped the frame as if had burnt me. I looked down at the picture in surprise.

Then I remembered where I had seen that angel before, it was at the cemetery…. The Silenced Garden.

The angel and Willow tree were in The Silenced Garden.

Were my visions connected to the cemetery? Why was I even having visions?

I was running, stumbling with every step. I didn't know what I was running from. Then I fell onto the dirt. I looked up, in front of me was a stone angel. I scrambled to my feet. The angel towered over me. The whole atmosphere isolated. I looked up a little higher, my heart jumped through my throat it was the Willow tree. I walked around the headstone.

I stood in front of the tree, there was something engraved into it's trunk, I looked closely at it, it was a pentagram, I recognised it as a witch symbol, with only one difference, the cross in the centre. Before I could look at it any further a familiar voice came from behind the tree "Laine?"

I lay my right hand on the engraving and was about to see who the person was. But suddenly an electric jolt was sent through me, my hand started burning, I tired to pull it away, but couldn't. I screamed out in pain then the white light flashed before me, I closed my eyes.

"Laine!" came that voice.

"Who are you!"

"It's…." But before the person answered I was sucked into the white light, my hand felt as if it had been torn in half as I was wrenched backwards.

Then a voice next to my ear whispered "Their waiting"

I woke up with a jolt, I sat up breathing heavily. My right hand was burning. I swallowed, sweat poured down my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell back down on the pillow. It was just a dream. I covered my face with my hand. It felt strange against my face. I slowly removed it .

My heart jumped through my throat. There on the palm of my hand, like a brand mark, was the engraving from the tree. I closed my fist tightly in hope that I was hallucinating. But I wasn't, it was still there burned into my flesh, a hideous scar.

Was my life being controlled by supernatural forces?

I looked back at the ugly scar, I ran my fingers across it, it was defiantly there. It wasn't going away. I had to hide it!

I scrambled out of bed holding my hand close to my chest.

I ran into the bathroom for the first aid kit, I found a bandage and wrapped it quickly around my palm and fastened it with clips.

I flexed my hand and went back to my room.

I shut my door and fell to my knees.

"Omigod Laine! Laine! Wake up! Laine!" I heard Elyse's panicked voice. I grumbled and my eyes flickered open. Elyse rested a hand on her chest and swallowed. She sat me up and hugged me. "Laine what were doing?!"

"What are you talking about?" I pulled away from her. "Are you hurting yourself?" she demanded. "Of course not! I'm not stupid!" I hissed. "I just cut my hand on glass by accident!" I explained referring to my bandage. "I'm worried about you Laine, your not well" she said. I glared "I'm fine okay! Why won't anybody leave me alone!" I screamed then stormed off.

I walked to school alone that morning. I had told Ally that I had slept in. Walking in complete silence sent an unnerving calm through me. I hadn't spoken to Elyse for the rest of the morning, I just kept to myself. I thought mostly about the dream I had. Who was there with me? How did that marking from the tree brand my hand?

Had my life actually been taken over by the supernatural world?

The morning was grey and quiet. As I walked I felt like someone was watching me. I crossed my arms feeling the chill. I looked up and saw it.

The black cloak the hollow yellow eyes, the demon in the mirror.

It turned on it's heel and walked into Drover Park. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled after it and sprinted.

I was running faster then my legs could take me, I was determined. The trees whipped past me in a blur.

Each time the beast seemed to be getting further away from me. "Stop!" I screamed breathlessly. "Stop right now!" I cried. I pushed myself further, my hair whipping my face.

Suddenly it completely disappeared. I slowed down "where did you go!" I screamed. There was no answer, I span around, I was alone. What was going on?

It was lunch time already and I had managed to hide my bandage, everyone asked if I was on a talking strike because I was quiet.

My friend Nell Hollis had invited me into the art room to look at all the paintings.

"Oh hey Laine" came a voice, I looked over and saw Luke behind a canvas with a smear of black paint on his cheek. I smiled and walked over to see his painting.

I almost choked "What is that?" I demanded. But I knew what it was, the demon in the cloak. He looked surprised. "Someone I was scared of when I was a kid?" he answered embarrassed. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, I use to dream about him" he shrugged. My face had gone ashen. "Are you okay?" asked Nell. "No" I whispered and made a fast exit before anyone could reply.

I grabbed my bag and ran to the quietest part of school.

It was around the back of the English block, where it was shaded and alone.

I sat down on the benches and lay my head on the table.

It was peaceful, I didn't understand why no one came here, it was lovely.

Then a chill was sent up my spine. Maybe no one came here because you always felt like you were being watched.

Something was in the forest.

I climbed the fence that surrounded the forest.

As I walked further into the trees a decaying smell filled my nostrils.

There was a trail of blood, I frowned, my heart thudding in my chest I followed the trail carefully.

I came to a clearing, then my heart stopped completely, my mouth dropped open, my eyes widened, I stumbled back.

Just like in a horror movie lay hundreds of small animal carcass's.

To regain my balance I lay my hand on the tree behind me. I felt a warm sticky substance seep through my fingers. I wrenched my hand away and screamed when I saw fresh blood on the palm of my hand. I fell to the ground and desperately wiped my hand on the ground trying to rid of the blood. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. The blood was staining my hand, I was losing breath in all my panic.

My heart thudding, I looked up then quickly looked down again as I saw all the dead animals.

"Laine!"

I swivelled my head around and saw Luke behind me.

""Jesus Laine!" he fell down next to me and put his arm over my trembling shoulders.

"I didn't do it I swear!… Who would do this! I…" I stumbled. "I know it wasn't you! C'mon Laine we have to get you out of here" he looked around suspiciously then pulled me away.

We got out of the forest, he grabbed my bag and led me to the bathroom.

I ran the cold tap and scrubbed as hard as I could, the reddened water swirled away.

Luke was leaning on the door outside waiting for me. "What were you doing Laine?" he questioned. I didn't reply. I felt angry at myself so I scrubbed harder.

I looked up in the mirror and saw the demon instead of my reflection, it was smiling cruelly.

Then all the anger exploded inside me, I sent my hand smashing into the mirror, the demon cracked straight through the middle then it all shattered into tiny pieces, everything seemed to go in slow motion, pieces flew in all directions, cutting my face.

The door flew open Luke stood there in horror.

"Christ! Laine!!"

I stared into the smashed mirror.

I finally turned to face Luke, his expression was unreadable.

I burst into tears.

I fell to my knees cutting my hands on the glass. Luke crouched down in front of me.

"Laine?" he whispered softly. I couldn't look at him. "Laine" he tried again. I sniffed and looked at him.

His blue grey eyes were fixed steadily on my face. "What's going on Laine?"

I didn't answer.

He smiled, it was the nicest smile I had ever seen.

"Please tell me Laine"

"I can't" I whispered. "Try me" he said. "I just can't" I shook my head. He gave me a sidelong glance.

Then the pitter patter of rain formed on the roof.

"Your one of those people who like to bottle things up"

I pouted "When did you become my councillor?"

"Since you just sent your hand through that mirror"

I glanced over at the remains of the mirror. "I can't believe I did that, I'm so stupid" I muttered. "No your not" he whispered.

"I'm stupid, pathetic and freakish!" I burst out. My anger was coming back in hot pursuit. "Laine" he brushed hair out of my face.

His touch made me feel vulnerable. "I wish my parents never went to that stupid meeting. Why didn't I tell them to stay!"

"I just want to disappear" I sobbed. "Oh god Laine" he breathed. He pulled me into a hug I cried into his chest, my tears soaking through his shirt.

My life was a disaster, I was in a bathroom crying, I was being haunted by a demon and I had a big ugly reminder of my awful dream on my hand.

I lifted my head and put my arms around his waist, he didn't seem to mind.

I opened my eyes and screamed. The demon had it's face pressed up to mine, it reached forward with a long bony finger. I leapt backwards. Then it disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. Luke looked almost as freaked out as I was.

My breaths were coming out sharply. "Laine! What's wrong?" he demanded. I had a sour taste in my mouth, it was the taste of fear.

"Laine?" he leaned into me. "I have to go" and I ran.

I went home early and it was now five pm. I had cried non stop. The pentagram was still well and truly there. I now sat on the sofa tears still rolling down my cheeks. The phone rang, I let the answer machine take it. "Hi Laine, it's Elyse. I'm in Hanson because my sister is there for a stop over, and I won't be back till about nine. So I'll see you in the morning, be careful" and then it clicked off.

The rain hadn't completely ceased, it was drizzling. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes.

Then next thing I knew, I was falling back onto dead autumn leaves. I sat up and took in my surroundings, it was the cemetery. It was eerily silent, I half expected a mass murderer to jump out and kill me, I also half hoped it was true, because it was said that if you die in your dreams you won't wake up, it sounds like a load of crap but nowadays anything is possible. But there was no murderer just silence except the wind blowing gently. I stood up and span around, then I saw a dark shape edging towards me, it was the demon I was sure of it, then I was off at lightening speed, stumbling a lot.

Here was again in front of the angel and the willow tree. I actually stifled a giggle, this was crazy. "Hello?" I called, hoping the person from behind the tree would appear. No reply. I walked around to the tree, "Hello? It's Laine, are you there… person?' I tried, but still no one. I grumbled and bravely stepped around the tree, there was no one there, I cried out in frustration.

I stepped back around the tree, then a bony hand squeezed my cheeks together, it was the demon, I screamed. Then it's cold cracked lips pressed onto mine, I felt all life force being drained out of me. I struggled but was becoming to weak. Suddenly fingers wrapped around my wrist and yanked me backwards, then I was being dragged along, it was boy. "C'mon Laine" he urged. "I'm trying" I explained faintly. As we ran I could feel my whole body slowing down. Then I collapsed and gasped for breath. The boy fell onto his knees in front of me, I looked up into his face but was rewarded by a bright white flash and I sat up on my sofa heaving and sweating.

I looked at the clock, it read seven thirty, was I really in that dream for almost three hours!

At least the rain had ceased. I looked at the pentagram on my hand, it seemed to look angry. I closed my hand quickly and fell back down.

It was now eight thirty, I had watched TV trying to keep my mind off everything. But I couldn't, it wasn't something you could just ignore. I even got out my old journal and read through it, but everything seemed to have a connection to the supernatural world.

I eventually brought out a pen and started a poem, something I hadn't done since I was ten. But I had nothing. I threw the pen and journal onto the ground and groaned. Then I had an idea, I walked outside, the wind sent a chill through me. I was always a good climber.

I managed to climb up onto the garage and onto the roof of the house. I slowly sat down not wanting to slip. I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged them.

It was a full moon and it was beautiful, the moon created a mystical atmosphere, the clouds moved across the moon in slivery elegance. I shut my eyes and remembered the intimate moment with Luke. I smiled at the memory, then as if my thoughts had been read I saw Luke walking towards my front door. I froze in shock. He rang the doorbell but of course nobody answered. He stood there a couple of seconds, I looked around and found a small pebble, I aimed and threw it at him, it hit his shoulder, he looked around then up, I saw his brow furrow. "Laine is that you?" he asked. "No it's Spiderman" I joked. "I was looking for Laine do you know where I can find her?" he played along. "Sorry I don't know her" I answered. He smiled a cute smile whilst shaking his head. "Do you wanna come down and talk to me?" he called up. "Do _you _wanna come up here and talk to me?"

He looked a little embarrassed "I have a thing for heights"

"I just came to see if you were alright" he scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks I'm okay" I answered. "Okay well I better go home then"

He turned to walk away. "I'm sorry if you came here just to talk to me" I called down. "No. I wasn't expecting much anyway, after everything you've had to deal with"

I felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry Luke"

"Forget it, I'll see you on Monday" then he left.

For the next couple of nights I woke up from the same dream sweating. It was just getting ridiculous now.

Me and Nell sat in drama board completely the teacher was waffling on about some Greek stuff.

"Luke told me what happened on Friday" Nell whispered sympathetically.

"Yeah I know I feel awful, is here today?"

"Yeah, he'll be in the art room at lunch"

"Thanks Nell" I replied.

I walked into the art room to find nobody there.

I saw the picture Luke was painting, I felt drawn to it. I walked slowly over to the canvas, my hand was burning and my temples started to throb, but I ignored the pain. I stopped in front of the picture and stared at it with burning contempt.

It seemed like it had fire in it's eyes, it snarled. Suddenly the banshee like scream deafened me. Then the portrait morphed, next thing, the demon was standing in front of me, my heart was racing, but I stood my ground. "You don't scare me"

A unearthly growl came from inside it's throat. "I was always told to fight my demons"

It tilted it's head. Then it spoke "You think you can beat us foolish child"

I swallowed down my upcoming fear.

"They're calling you, but can you get to them in time?"

It cackled.

"You have no chance against us! Your merely a teenage girl! Maybe they should of thought through their choice of warrior"

"Warrior?"

It smirked and let out another demonic laugh and whirled back into the portrait. There was a gust of wind and tortured whispers.

Suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder, I screamed and whirled around, I came face to face with Luke. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sorry" he apologised walking around me to his painting.

"Umm… actually I'm here to apologise to you" I intertwined my fingers. "Oh" he responded sounding surprised.

I sat up on one of the benches. He walked over to get paint and brushes.

"I'm really sorry about Friday night, I feel terrible for practically ignoring you"

I saw him flinch slightly. "It's alright, like I said I didn't expect you to say much to me anyway" he shrugged. I sensed his uneasiness.

I watched entranced as he painted but remembered what I had come for, "It's not alright actually, you came all the way to my house just to see me and I rejected you"

He stopped painting and came and stood in front of me. He smiled lazily. "Forget it okay?"

He lay his hands flat on either side of me. He looked at me through his messy hair. He leaned forward. His face became serious "I haven't been completely honest with you" he whispered.

"What?"

Then the moment was broken when he cleared his throat and stepped back "So I'm almost done the painting"

When I turned my head I saw the art teacher standing there. "Great, thanks for showing me" I slid off the table and edged past the teacher, blushing slightly.

Well that was a very interesting if not bizarre encounter.

What did he mean that _he _wasn't being completely honest with _me?_

I walked home alone that night, Ally had hockey practice. I was still pondering over what Luke had meant because I hadn't seem him for the rest of the day. Suddenly I froze and realized I wasn't alone, I turned around and saw a girl staring eerily at me. "Yes?" I asked shakily. "You're the Ghost Warrior" the girl said.

"What?"

"Warrior of the Fallen" she went on. "I think you've got the wrong person" I stepped back. "No. You have to help us"

I shook my head. "Please" she pleaded, then was gone. I swang around and bolted.

When I got home I locked everything. I grabbed a knife, I was being paranoid but you could never be to safe. I had broken out into a cold sweat and was shaking suddenly voices echoed in my head. 'Warrior of the Fallen, you can help us'

I became frustrated "No I can't help you! NO! Just leave me alone! I'm not your warrior!"

'You must help us'

"NO!!!" I threw the knife with unbelievable force and it was lodged into the wall opposite me. The voices stopped and all was silent. I stared at the knife in horror, it was glowing. I walked up to it slowly and tried to yank it out, but it burnt me. I jumped back . That was weird, I tried again it was still hot, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an oven mitt.

I yanked the knife out, I dropped it quickly when I saw it had a trickle of blood running down the blade. I inspected the hole in the wall, there was no blood absolutely anywhere!

That night I struggled to get to sleep but then I finally dozed off.

I was running, with the boy latched onto my hand. We were running through the cemetery again, then I couldn't run anymore I had been rooted to the ground. Ivy was climbing up my legs holding me down. The boy let go. "Wait!" I yelled.

Just as he turned around I was pulled into the ground then through the white light. I sat up in my bed heaving.

"Luke" I whispered. The boy in my dream was Luke!

I threw back my covers and rolled up my pyjama pants and screamed, dark purple imprints had been left on my legs from the ivy. I jumped out of bed, my scarred hand was burning. I looked at the pentagram, it looked worse then ever. My head was thundering then I collapsed onto the ground into a dark world.

It was the weirdest experience anyone could ever have. I had actually left my body. I was looking down at it. I looked so small. I had to get back there, but as soon as I tried I was wrenched back. 'I'm not dead am I?'

Then my body seemed to become distant. "No I can't die yet!" I screeched.

"No it's not your time" came a voice.

Then I was being sucked into a vortex, not good. Then I sat bolt upright on my bedroom floor unable to breathe steadily. I sucked in and then let the breath out. I needed to know what was wrong with me, I had to tell someone.

"Nell I need to talk to you" I said once I got to school. "Okay…"

I took a deep breath and intertwined my fingers. "Before you say anything though Laine, Luke really needs to talk to you, he'll be in the music room at lunch" Nell interrupted. "That's gonna have to wait Nell, this is really important"

Nell's face fell "Oh… You haven't told Ally about whatever it is?" she looked confused. I shook my head "No way, she wouldn't take me seriously, but I'm kinda hoping you would"

"Sure, go ahead"

"This is gonna sound crazy and you can't interrupt me or tell anyone" I warned. She nodded. "Umm…" I half laughed. "I've been kinda making things happen"

Now she looked really lost. "That day Miss Lang got hit, I saw it happen before, I've been having all these visions about The Silent Garden, I nearly died this morning, I saw all these dead animals in the forest the other day, I made blood come out of nowhere. That picture Luke's painting I've seen it in the mirror I've talked to it, all these voices keep calling me the Warrior of the fallen or something" I said in a rushed breath. I've never seen Nell look so serious. I felt tears brimming my eyes "Then I keep having this dream and I'm running away from something with this boy and the willow tree in my visions is in my dream somehow things from my dream become a reality, like this morning I dreamed I was being dagged down by ivy and when I woke up I had bruises on my legs. The boy is trying to save me, I know that much, but I wake up every time before I see the boys face, but this time I saw him. It was Luke."

Nell's jaw dropped. "Laine you have to tell me do you have any kind of weird mark?"

I swallowed then started to unbandage my hand slowly. Then I held my palm up to her face.

Then I felt the air change and I knew that Nell's heart had froze.

"You have to Luke Laine, you have to tell him that he's in your dream"

By willowdesade

Please comment on my story, this is my first fan fiction, it's not really related to any actual TV show or whatever, I don't know if it's any good, but I tried. I don't know if I'm gonna rite more though.


End file.
